Kasoku Kasoku no Mi
The Kasoku Kasoku no Mi (Acceleration Acceleration fruit) is Paramecia type of devil fruit that allows the user to speed up or slow down anything withing 75 meters. It was consumed by Rai Senkou Appearance The Kasoku Kasoku no Mi appears to be in the shape of a large apple, with the normal devil fruit swirls all over it. Its colors being blue with a black spiraling steam. Just like with all devil fruits the taste of this devil fruit was very disgusting, with Rai trying to''' retch after eating it. Strengths This devil fruit enables the user to adjust the speed of which a person and/or item is moving by simple contact. By doing so, the devil fruit energy used envelops the projectile or weapon in question, vibrating it at high speeds of choice by the user. When launched by even the simplest toss or fired by the weakest armament, the projectile is hurtled at incredible speeds towards a target, striking it with incredible velocity and innate speed. Masters of this devil fruit can hone their skills and acquire precision targeting and alter the course of whatever item they throw at their target with ease, making it nigh impossible for anyone less than an expert to hope to dodge the projectiles. When an advanced user of this fruit envelops particular digits, limbs, or even the whole body with the devil fruit, they can move and react at much faster levels than what some of the most physically trained of combatants are capable of. Depending on the rate of acceleration, some users can move at speeds excelling sound and possibly light itself. Weakness The tragedy of this type of devil fruit the nature of its acceleration. By vibrating objects and body parts, if a body isn't fully prepared or trained properly, the object itself could possibly explode upon the user or the limb itself might dissolve, blow up,or cause to much shock to the entire user's nervous system, paralyzing them not to mention the normal devil fruits weaknesses being sea water and sea prisms stones. Also that the devil fruit can only be used within a 75 meter range with Rai senkou as a kind of moving center but that does not effect Rai as he is mostly a melee fighter but he uses one range attack "Rerugan" (Rail gun) just like how ace got his nickname with "Hiken" (fire fist) Rai got his nickname from this attack. Usage Adjustment of Velocity While the devil fruit most common use is the acceleration of movement of a designated mass, this can also be set in reverse as well. Depending on the skill of the user, Kasoku Kasoku no Mi can either speed up the velocity of a projectile, or attack, or it can ultimately slow things enraptured within the devil fruit to slow down. This is due to the vibrational manipulation this devil fruit has on the atomic structure of what it comes into contact with. While this can be done through objects it touches, meaning even if its just a handful of sand to a normal attack, the target will ultimately slowing down and be unable to move at their maximum speed for a designated amount of time. This also can halt a powerful moving mass of devil fruit from striking by slowing it down indefinitely, allowing time to evade and counter the prior attack. This also can be done by the user simply touching the designated target, instead of charging an object. This also can be employed upon the user as well, capable of allowing a falling individual from kilometers high to fall ever so slowly to keep themselves from being crushed by the force of gravity upon the mass of which they are landing upon. Adjustment to Mass Another form with this devil fruit is the ability to adjust the vibrational intensity of mass itself. Doing so, can cause a handful of potentially useful or practical methods in using this devil fruit Consider, if an object is vibrated to the point of instability, if left unchecked or thrown towards a designated area, the object in question would create a massive explosion that would rip apart all forms of matter around it.This can be applied to the living and the inanimately controlled, meaning this is a much more lethal form that only highly skilled practitioners and/or Masters of this devil fruit Another form of adjusting Mass is also a form of physical transparency. While some may believe this would rend something or someone invisible, this is actually a form of "Ghosting" in which the atomic structure of the caster is vibrating so fast, that the caster can phase through any form of object/person. However, this runs a higher risk, as the user could explode if not careful, or dissolve into billions of atoms into the atmosphere, disappearing forever. It only has one named attack as Rai dislikes naming attacks * "Rerugan" (Rail gun) Location The Kasoku Kasoku no Mi was found on '''Nanimonai Island '''which is an uninhabited island just beyond Alabasta and was found seemingly in the middle of no where growing off a small bush which Rai found quite funny as the island means Island of nothingness in english Trivia *The physics behind '''Kasoku Kasoku no Mi is inspired by the mechanics of the Rail Gun. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia